Maleficent Girl, Same Old Akatsuki
by madders10
Summary: What happens when 2 psycho-path girls find their favorite criminal organization in their house? A LOT of headaches for Pein. Kind of a harem type thing in this story... R&R!


**Yo! Yes, yes, I know… 'MADDERS, YOU BAKA! YOU ALREADY HAVE, LIKE, 6 STORIES GOING ON!' Well, sue me. I wanted another! Anyway, I HAVE A GUEST! Say hi, Cece! …Oh yeah. Ha, I forgot, She's not here XD I'm just using her character! **** Oh, and no, Cece isn't her real name. Heh, heh. Anyway READ!**

"Cece." Poke.

*Ignore*

"Ceeeeceee." Poke.

*Ignored again*

"Ceeeeeeeeeeceeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Poke.

*Ignored*

"CECE. LOOK. UP. DAMMIT."

"WHAT MALLIE?!" My blonde friend screamed.

"…I'm bored." I giggled, brushing my brown hair out of my eyes.

"My God, Mallie, what the crap do you want me to do about it?" Cece sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked after awhile of staring at Cece look at something on her iPod.

"N-Nothing…" She stammered, blushing. And then chucked the device in question across the room. Which promptly broke both the iPod and the wall of my bedroom. For the, like, the 10th time this year. Ugh. Mom's gonna kill me. And I'm going to have to pay of it. But at least I know have an idea about what she was looking at.

"So, how's Itachi-kun looking?" I say smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Came the blushing reply.

"Sure." I stand up from my spot on the carpet. "I'm gonna get some snacks."

"Bye."

"By the way, YOU'RE paying for the new iPod. I have to spend all my money on the wall." I inform.

"Whatever. I'm stealing your laptop for a few minutes."

"Fine." And thus, I leave. Turning to face the steps down to the kitchen, dart down them, and grab a bag of chips.

"Mallie, there you are!" My mom calls to me from the living room. "Come here for a minute!"

I walk into the room and sit down on the couch. Dad and Mom had a map, several brochures, and a planner thrown around on the coffee table. My parents share a meaningful look, then turn back to me.

"Mallie, do you think You'll be okay for about five months? By yourself?" I stare at them in disbelief for about two minutes.

"Wh-why?" I manage to squeak out.

"Well, your brother wants us to come visit him at college in Alaska, so we decided to do some sight-seeing." Mom explained.

I literally jumped up in the air from excitement. FINALLY!

"We've already arranged for Cece to stay here with you." Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. I heard Cece's muffled laughter upstairs, and silently cursed her for not telling me.

-0/(Time skip cuz I'm lazy like that! XD Next week)\0-

"Goodbye, honey. Don't forget to feed the dog!" My mom called as they pulled away from our house. Cece would arrive in about an hour, so I had a bit of time.

I walked quickly up to my room. Grabbing my Akatsuki poster, and placing it in the closet, next to the still-filled water-bottle I have in there for emergencies.

…

Okay, so I never claimed to be sane.

At all.

Oh well.

I left the closet, and turned to my laptop.

OVOVOVOVOVOVO

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. I jumped up, startled. Slamming the door to my cluttered closet, I quickly exited my room to go greet my friend.

"Yo!" I call out, alerting her to my existence in the house.

"Hey!" Came the cheerful response from the porch. "Let me in, it's friggin' hot out here!" I open the door and shrug.

"Not my fault that my parents decided to leave in the middle of July." I bounced alongside my friend as we walk to my room.

That is, until a _very_ loud bang echoed in the house.

We freeze.

"Jashin dammit, this room is fuckin' tiny!"

"_Shut up_ Hidan."

"Where are we?"

"Hn."

I started to scream, but Cece covered my mouth. She looked like she wanted to explode from happiness, but pressed a finger to her lips. We then attempted to ninja our way to my room. I guess it worked, because nobody tried to murder us.

We both froze at the door.

'Should we go in?' I mouthed to the blonde. She shrugged.

Gathering up what little courage I had, and opened my door.

"HELLO RANDOM-ASS PEOPLE IN MY ROOM!" I happily yelled out.

Cece did a facepalm. "They're in the closet, Mallie."

"Oh yeah…" I opened said closet.

Then almost fainted.

All the Akatsuki.

In my closet.

With no clothes.

…

I'm telling you now, whatever being is up there, they absolutely rock.

…

"…NAKED CRIMINALS IN MY ROOM." I scream and run out of the room, with speed that would make Lee cry, Cece right behind me.

I sat in the corner of the hall, and started laughing like the madwoman I was.

Cece, having a bit more self control then me, but still giggling creepily, grabbed some towels and threw them in my closet, and pulled out Konan, who had managed to get a bathrobe from the cluttered mess in my closet.

"Oh…my…God… My life… is awesome!" I breathed out.

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND, I'm done ****~ Review please! I'll update at 3 reviews!**


End file.
